


Game of Thrones x Reader

by NekoDemon37



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, XReader, headcanons, kiss prompts, oneshots, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37
Summary: Warnings will be put in the notes at the top of the chapter. Chapters with explicit mature content will be marked with an *. 18+ ONLY for those, please and thank you.
Relationships: Beric Dondarrion/Original Female Character(s), Beric Dondarrion/Reader, Beric Dondarrion/You, Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Reader, Sandor Clegane/You
Kudos: 18





	1. Beric Dondarrion x Reader - Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, character death

Death was the only certain in war. You knew that most of the people you loved and cherished were going to die fighting the Night King. There was nothing you could do to stop it, no matter how much it hurt to accept it. So when you saw an opportunity to save someone you cared for, you took it.

Beric was trying to get Sandor back in the right state of mind when he pointed out Arya, fighting for her life. It shook him out of it and the three of you went running to find her.

As you walked quietly through the deserted halls of Winterfell, your senses were on high alert. Every slight sound made you tense, wondering if it was Wights. You were basically working on autopilot when a door was pushed to the ground, Arya trying to wrestle away a Wight.

“Arya!” You yelled, running to help.

Beric threw his flaming sword at the Wight before you shoved Arya towards Sandor. He grabbed her and started running the opposite direction, you were about to follow when you heard Beric let out a yell. Turning around, you saw a knife go through his calf before he stabbed the Wight in the head.

“Go!” He said, pushing you towards the other two. You ran, looking back to see Beric limp away quickly.

“Come on! Go!” Sandor yelled, pulling Arya. Beric was following closely, when he took another knife, this one in his side.

“Beric!” You cried.

“Run!”

He fought them back and you turned to grab him. Arya and Sandor were cutting down the ones in front of you. Beric glanced back and shoved you away, swinging his sword and killing two more. Right after he was done, he ran forward and slammed one into a wall, one more coming to crash into him. It drove a knife into his stomach and you screamed. Running forward, you cut it down. Beric got the other one when Sandor came running by, Arya being carried under his arm.

“Let’s go!” Sandor grabbed you when Beric pushed you towards him and he ran down the hallway. You looked back and saw Beric holding the dead back while being stabbed repeatedly. Blood dribbled out of his mouth and you struggled to get out of Sandor’s hold.

“Let me go!” You yelled. Sandor only held on tighter and ignored your cries. The three of you managed to get to a room and he let you go once you were inside. You saw Beric limping behind you and you went to grab him, bringing him inside.

“Oh gods,” you whimpered, looking over his injuries. “Come on, stay with me!”

His breathing was heavy and you could see he was trying to hide his pain from you. Your hands were pressed on one of his many wounds, and he grabbed one of them, his other hand coming up to caress your face.

“[Y/n], look at me,” he croaked. Your eyes met his, and you choked back a sob.

“I’m sorry, my love.”

“Don’t you dare start with that bullshit, Dondarian. You better not fucking die on me.” Your head leaned into his hand and Beric chuckled.

“As you wish, my love.” He coughed and grimaced before looking at you again. His hand brought you closer and he kissed you softly. Your tears were falling onto his face and when you pulled back, he was gone.

“No!” You cried. Your hands cupped his face, wiping away the blood and sweat. “Please don’t leave me!”

“[Y/n],” you heard Sandor say softly from behind you. You started sobbing and fell forward onto Beric, arms wrapping around him.

“Come here,” Sandor said. “The door’s not going to hold.”

You shook your head and held onto Beric tighter. You only let go when you felt the soft touch of a hand on your shoulder. Turning around, you saw Sandor kneeling in front of you and you promptly threw yourself into his arms.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered into your hair. You knew that he wasn’t one for comforting people, so you didn’t take his words lightly. You clung tighter, sobs still racking your body. After a few minutes, you had calmed down enough to look around the room.

“W-Where’s Arya?” You asked.

“She went to kill the Night King,” the Red Woman said.

“You’re a priestess for the Lord of Light. Can you bring him back to me?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. He was brought back for a purpose and he has fulfilled that purpose.” She looked at you with sadness and pity in her eyes and your heart dropped.

“Oh. Okay.” Sandor’s hand tightened around your waist and you smiled softly at him.

“Thank you for grounding me,” you said to him quietly. He nodded in response and let you go. With a sigh and a hiccup, you sat on the ground. No words were said in the room, the silence almost deafening. So when you heard shuffling, you looked up to see Beric standing.

“No,” you whispered, eyes wide. You scrambled up, Sandor pulling you behind him.

“The Night King has added to his army,” the Red Woman said.

“Stay behind me, [y/n].” Sandor’s grip on you was tight and you could feel yourself getting light headed.

“Please, no.” Your eyes were filling up with tears once again.

You could see Beric looking around the room and a sob left your lips when he looked directly at you. He started limping over to where you were standing and you fell to the ground. Sandor swung his axe and you heard the thump of a body hitting the floor, a weapon clattering after. Sandor swooped you into his arms and held you close. You were grateful for the comfort, and let everything loose.

\---

You knew that the war was won when the Wight’s outside the room fell silent. Soft thuds were heard and they stopped trying to enter the room. Sandor took that as his que to lead you outside, your eyes still full of tears. He gently guided you, no words being spoken. You detached yourself from Sandor and walked to your room, wanting a bath and to be alone. He watched you go with sad eyes, knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment.

You managed to get to your room before breaking down. You slid down the wall, head in your knees and your cries shaking your whole body. It felt as though the only thing you had done successfully tonight was cry. Your head was throbbing and your throat scratchy. In your head, you knew that you needed to get cleaned up and to get some sleep, but you couldn’t get yourself to move. The grief you were feeling was too much. So you curled up in a ball near the door, your tears lulling you to sleep.


	2. Sandor X Reader - Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a platonic SandorXReader fic  
> Warnings: slight violence and language

“Today you have some art lessons with Septa Clara,” your mother, Cersei, said. “Then after lunch you are free for the day.”

“Sounds like a fun day,” you said with a smile. It was currently breakfast and you were sitting between your youngest siblings, Marcella and Tommen. Joffrey was sitting next to your mother and angrily picking at his food.

“Can we go swimming after you’re done with your lessons?” Tommen asked you excitedly.

“Is that alright, mother?” You looked at Cersei with a grin.

“I guess it is. After everyone’s lessons are done you can go swimming. Just be sure to have guards with you.”

“Yes, mother!” You and your siblings chimed. Joffrey scoffed and rolled his eyes, pushing his breakfast plate away.

“How is it I’m younger than you but more mature? Swimming is something only children do. Are you a child?”

“That’s not true, Joffrey. Everyone deserves to have a little fun now and then.” You smiled sweetly at him and he rolled his eyes once more.

“Good thing you weren’t born a boy. I can’t imagine _you_ on the Iron Throne. You’d run Westeros into the ground.” He stalked out of the room, still muttering under his breath.

“That was rude of your brother,” Cersei said. “I’ll go talk to him.”

“You don’t have to, mother. I really don’t mind his comments. I know he doesn’t mean them.” Cersei looked at you, at nodded.

“Of course, my love. If you don’t think it necessary, I won’t press the issue.”

“Thank you.”

Cersei got up and walked to you and your siblings. She kissed Tommen and Marcella on the cheeks, tickling them slightly. That prompted giggles from them and another smile from you. When she got to you, she pulled you into a hug after kissing your forehead.

“You are such a strong young woman. I hope you know that I am immensely proud of you,” she said quietly.

“It makes me really happy to hear that, mother.” She kissed you once more and looked at you and your siblings.

“I think it would be alright if the three of you had the day off,” Cersei said. Your eyes lit up.

“Really?”

“If you three promise to work extra hard on your lessons tomorrow.”

“Of course!” You said.

“Thank you, mother!” Your siblings said. She smiled at the three of you.

“Go on. Have some fun.” Marcella and Tommen laughed and ran off to get ready and you kissed your mothers cheek.

“I’ll have them back by lunch.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Cersei squeezed your hand and you walked to your chambers, steps light and happy.

\---

It had been a few hours since you and your siblings had been at the beach and you were loving every minute of it. Marcella and Tommen were splashing in the water while you looked on from the sand. A blanket was beneath you and Sandor was standing a few feet behind you.

“It’s a lovely day, isn’t it?” You said to him.

“It is, princess. It’s also almost noon. Your mother will be waiting for you soon.”

“I guess.” You sighed and looked at him with a pout. “Do we really have to leave?”

“You could stay, but then _I_ would face the wrath of your mother and I’d rather not have that happen.” Sandor looked at you with a pointed look and you sighed once more.

“You’re right. Time to go.” Looking towards your siblings, you cupped your hands around your mouth. “Marcella! Tommen! It’s time to go back. Mother is waiting for us with lunch.”

“Lunch time!” Tommen yelled. Marcella giggled and splashed him with water one more time. The two of them raced each other out of the water and to their respective guard groups. Thick towels wrapped around their bodies, they started the walk home, laughter trailing behind them. You looked after them with a soft look on your face and turned back to Sandor.

“Let’s go back home.”

Sandor helped you from the ground and you grabbed your things. The walk back was filled with your normal chatter, you talking about anything that came to mind. Everything seemed alright until you noticed Sandor wasn’t paying attention.

“Am I boring you, Mister Clegane?” You said teasingly.

“Be quiet,” he said gruffly. After a moment, he grabbed your arm and started walking really fast.

“What’s going on?” There was a twinge of fear in your voice and Sandor heard it.

“Something’s wrong.”

Right then, someone jumped out from behind a wall, knife in hand. You screamed and put your hands up, trying to protect yourself. With a roar, Sandor cut down the man and pulled you close to him. You hid your head in his chest, his arm around your waist. Another man showed up and Sandor killed him as well before pulling you forward.

“Quickly, princess!” You had begun to run, your lungs burning from the exertion. You were almost at the Red Keep when you were suddenly surrounded by six men.

“Get the fuck away,” Sandor snarled, brandishing his weapon at them.

“We don’t want you,” one of them said. “We just want the princess.”

“You’ll have to get through me to get her.”

“Very well,” the man sighed. “So be it.”

They readied themselves for a fight and you had tears running down your face, scared for your life and Sandor’s. When you had resigned yourself to your fate, one of the assassins was cut down by one of the Kingsguard. In the split second when their attention was elsewhere, Sandor had shoved you towards a knight and you were ushered into the castle quickly. When you looked back, you saw Sandor in a frenzy, cutting down the men who tried to kill you.

“Marcella and Tommen! Were they attacked too?” You asked the knight frantically.

“No, princess. They are safe in the Red Keep.” A sob of relief escaped your lips.

“Thank the gods.”

“[Y/n]!” Your mother cried, rushing towards you.

“Mother!” You ran and met her halfway, Cersei crushing you in a hug.

“Are you alright darling? Did you get hurt?” She cupped your face, turning your head to each side, inspecting you for any injuries.

“No, I’m fine mother.” You looked into her eyes and broke down.

“I was so scared! Why were they after me?”

“I don’t know, my love. Come, let’s get you to your room.”

“But Ser Clegane!”

“He can take care of himself. You need to rest.”

Tiredly, you nodded and let your mother lead you to your room. She helped you get into some sleep clothes and into bed. After closing the curtains, she sat on the bed next to you, hands carding through your hair, lulling you to sleep. Cersei stayed like that after you had fallen asleep, watching you with worry on her face. A gentle knock on your chamber doors had her getting up, kissing your head gently.

“What is it?” She asked after she closed the door behind her.

“We managed to get Clegane to not kill one of the assassins and we have secured him in the dungeons,” a knight said.

“Good. Tell Clegane to clean up and watch the princess. I will wait here for him.”

“Right away, your grace.” He bowed and she went back inside your room. You were still sleeping and Cersei sat in one of your chairs. It didn’t take long before there was a knock on the door and Cersei opened it to see Sandor.

“You wanted to see me, your grace?” He said.

“Yes. I wanted to thank you for protecting [y/n].”

“It’s my job, your grace.”

“It is. But I know how much you love my daughter as if she was your own.” Sandor inhaled slightly and stood straighter.

“It’s alright,” Cersei said. “Her father is not exactly attentive and I’m glad that there’s someone out there besides me that cares for her as much as I do. You will be rewarded handsomely. Now, I have some business to attend to. [Y/n] is asleep in her room. Please watch over her.”

“Of course, your grace,” Sandor said with a bow. Cersei left with a glance at your door as Sandor entered the room.

\---

“Who gave you the hit?” Jaime said to the man in chains.

“None of your business,” he spat. Jaime looked at him with a murderous look, hand going to his sword.

“My brother asked you a question,” Cersei said as she came into the dimly lit room. “Who told you to kill our daughter?”

“So the rumors are true.” He laughed. Jaime gave Cersei a look.

“He won’t be living long enough to tell anyone, don’t worry,” she told Jaime. To the man, she said, “I have ways to get you to talk. It will save you a lot of pain if you just tell us now.”

“I have nothing to tell you. Do what you like, I will not talk.”

“As you wish,” Cersei said. She walked out of the room and walked back in a minute later, two people with her. The man’s eyes went wide when he saw them.

“Maria? Henry?” He struggled to get free of his chains, but it was in vain. Cersei sent the children away and turned to the man.

“I don’t want to hurt your children, but if you do not comply I will not hesitate to.” Cersei’s eyes and voice were cold and unforgiving. The man cried out and tugged on his chains once more.

“I’ll tell you everything! Just please let them go!” Cersei looked at him and when she was sure he was being truthful, nodded at him.

“Who told you to kill my daughter?”

\---

It was early the next morning when you woke up, head pounding. With a groan, you sat up, pushing hair out of your eyes. The room was still dark and you were getting out of bed when you saw your chamber doors were opened slightly.

“She’s been asleep the whole night and there have been no attempted attacks,” Sandor said quietly.

“Good. I want you to stay close to her around the clock. You will eat your meals with her and the only time you are allowed to not be in her presence is when you are taking a sleep break.”

“Yes, your grace.” The doors opened wider, your mother and Sandor coming into the room.

“You’re awake!” Cersei said. “Good, you need to eat, my love.”

“I am really hungry,” you said sheepishly. Cersei kissed your cheek.

“I’ll go send for some food to be brought up. Why don’t you change and get ready for the day?”

“Yes, mother.”

“I’ll be right back.” She left the room and you looked at Sandor. When the doors closed, you rushed out of bed to give him a crushing hug.

“I was so scared you were gonna get hurt,” you said, head buried in his chest and his arms wrapped around your small frame.

“You were worried about me?”

“Of course I was! There were so many men attacking and I know you can take care of yourself but bad things happen and I didn’t want something to happen to you just because of me and—“ Sandor cut off your rambling as he pulled you tighter.

“Your life is more important than mine,” he said, voice quiet. “I was afraid I was going to lose you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. I think you already know this, but I care for you like you were my own. I’ve watched you grow up into this beautiful young woman and if anything happened to you I don’t know what I would do.” Sandor’s voice was quiet and it sounded broken. You sniffed, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“I love you, Sandor. Like you were my own father. Is that wrong?”

“No, it’s not.” His hand was stroking your hair, and he let you cry it out. After a minute, your tears had subsided and you sniffled lightly.

“All better?”

“Yes. I’m sorry for crying on you.” Sandor shook his head.

“It’s alright. Now you should get dressed before your mother comes back.”

“Okay.” You detached yourself from Sandor and went to change out of your nightgown. After you went behind the changing curtain, Sandor sat down.

_‘I love you too, [y/n],’_ he thought, a small smile on his lips. 


	3. Sandor X Reader - Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Brief gore (explaining wounds)

You were with Sansa when the bells rang, the noise crossing the Capital. As you rushed to get her dressed and ready to go to the Red Keep, Shae came into the room.

“I need you to take her to the Red Keep. I’m going to stay here just in case something happens up there and the two of you need an escape,” you said to Shae.

“Alright.”

“Sansa, I need you to listen to what Shae tells you. We’re only looking out for you and your safety. Do you understand?” Your tone was urgent and Sansa picked up on that easily.

“I understand,” Sansa said.

“Good.” You kissed her forehead and brushed her hair back. “Now go! Quickly!”

The two women left and soon you were by yourself in the room. You didn’t lock the door and you sat down after grabbing a glass of wine. It was going to be a long night.

—

The night felt like it had been going on forever and every nerve in your body was on high alert. You were worried about the safety of Sansa and Shae, even though you knew that the Red Keep was the safest place in the city. And when the wildfire started spreading across the Blackwater, you feared for Sandor. You knew of his fear better than most, no matter how many versions of the story were passed around. You just hoped he didn’t freeze up and get killed as a result.

Worry kept washing over you in waves. You were so lost in your thoughts, you didn’t hear the door open. You did hear it shut and a body fall into a chair. Whipping around, you were startled to see Sandor sitting.

“Sandor? What are you doing here, my love?” You asked, your hand on your heart.

“Wildfire. Come to take you and Lady Sansa out of this shithole.”

“Take us where?”

“Anywhere but here.”

Right then, Sansa came running into the room.

“Are you alright?” You said, looking over Sansa for any type of wound. “Where is Shae?”

“She stayed behind to cover for my absence. She feared I was no longer safe with Cersei.”

“She was right to fear it. Now come, we have to leave.”

“Leave? I can’t leave. Where can I go?”

“I’m going to take you to your mother and brother,” Sandor said.

“I can’t leave King’s Landing. I’m safer here than out there. Stannis has won and I will be safe with him.”

“Fine. [Y/n], pack up your stuff. We have to leave now.”

“If Sansa’s staying, I am too,” you said quietly.

“What?” With a look to Sansa, you pulled Sandor out into the corridor.

“I can’t just leave her by herself. She has to have someone she can trust by her side. I want to go with you, truly, I do. But I have to stay. For her.” Tears were welling up in your eyes and with a grunt, Sandor pulled you close to him.

“Alright.”

“We’ll see each other again,” you promised. He kissed you deeply, your tears dripping down your cheeks. After a moment, he let go and walked away.

“I love you,” you whispered, hugging yourself as he left.

—

It had been two years since you had seen Sandor and a lot had happened since then. Joffrey was dead and because Tyrion was a prime suspect, so was his wife, Sansa. When she escaped, you knew you had to leave as well. So in the night, under the cover of darkness, you fled King’s Landing.

You hadn’t been out of King’s Landing in years, and were a little turned around but that helped you out in the end. While on your travels, you ran into someone. A man named Ray. He gave you a place to stay and food to eat and in return, all you had to do was help out around the village. You agreed wholeheartedly and began a new chapter of your life.

After a few weeks of helping with the children and cooking for the village, you got word of Ray bringing a severely injured man into the village. You wanted to help however you could, but Ray wouldn’t let you near him. That made you even more curious and more adamant that you help. After you kept pushing him, gently of course, he relented.

“You’re not going to like what you see,” he warned.

“I think I can handle it. I have lived in King’s Landing for most of my life after all.”

Ray just gave you a look and a shake of his head before leading you to the healing tent. When he pulled back the tent flap and beckoned you in, your heart nearly stopped. Lying on the bed was Sandor. His leg was broken, there was a gash on his neck along with almost every other part of his body. With heavy steps, you walked towards your love and fell to your knees beside the bed.

“Is he going to live?” You asked shakily.

“I don’t know. He’s in bad shape and some of those wounds are infected. If he does manage to recover, it will take quite a while.”

“I need to help. What can I do to help?”

“How do you know this man?” Ray said, trying to change the subject.

“He is the love of my life. He left King’s Landing two years ago and I stayed behind to watch over someone we both cared for,” you said softly, brushing his hair from his face.

“What’s his name?”

“Sandor. Sandor Clegane.”

—

Six months later, you and Sandor were living your best lives. He was helping Ray build the Sept for the Village and you had just found out you were expecting your first child. Everything was perfect and you didn’t want anything to change. You were looking forward to your future with the man you loved.


	4. Sandor X Reader - Meet Again (Alt. Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Character death, slight gore

Six months after Sandor was found, you were living your best lives. He was helping Ray build the Sept for the Village and you had just found out that you were expecting your first child. Everything was perfect and you didn’t want anything to change. But good things never lasted in Westeros.

The three men came looking for pickings a few hours after lunch time. Ray had offered food and a place to rest, but they wanted more. Money, women, and wine. You knew that just from looking at them and you were a little worried that they’d come back, but Sandor brushed that thought from your mind with a gentle touch to your belly. With a smile, you looked at him went up on tip toes to kiss him softly.

“When will supper be ready?” He asked you.

“In two hours. Maybe a little more. Think you’ll be able to make it?”

“I’ll make sure he stops working and eats when it’s time,” Ray said to you.

“Thank you,” you laughed. “Now, you go and get back to work. That Sept isn’t going to build itself.”

The men went back to work and you walked with the women to the cooking fires. It was peaceful until the three men came back and started killing everyone. Everyone started panicking and running around, trying to not be killed. In that panic, you were pushed to the ground.

You managed to hide behind an overturned table. Your senses were tuned to the max and you could hear _everything_. Eyes screwed shut, you prayed for Sandor to come and rescue you, but you knew that wasn’t going to happen. The screaming stopped and someone walked towards your hiding place. Choking back a sob, one of the men came into view.

“What have we here? Looks like you’re the last one,” he said.

“Please don’t hurt me. Please don’t hurt my baby,” you cried, tears running down your face.

“Y’know, I’ve always liked when they beg.”

Those were the last words you heard before you saw a sword swing your way.

—

Sandor had heard the screams, and came running as fast as he could. When he got to the village, blood and bodies were everywhere. Frantically, he called your name and when he got no response, his heart pounded in his chest. He searched for you in every nook and cranny and when he found you, his whole being stopped.

Hands shaking, he reached towards you and pulled you close. You had been stabbed in the belly and your throat was slit. Sandor rocked back and forth, your body cradled in his arms. Tears threatened to spill but he stubbornly held them at bay. He looked up and saw Ray swinging from his neck from the rafters of the Sept.

Sandor tried to keep calm, but eventually saw red. Gently, he put your body down and brushed hair away from your lifeless face. When he stood up, he grabbed an axe and started tracking the bastards who stole his life away. There was going to be hell to pay for what they did.


	5. Beric Dondarrion X Reader - Good Morning Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt #1 - Good Morning Kiss  
> Warnings: None

If you thought that Beric Dondarrion was an early riser, you’d be correct. He’d get up before anyone in the Brotherhood and you never understood why. You, on the other hand, never woke earlier than you needed to. All that stopped when you started seeing Beric.

Don’t get it wrong, you still never woke up super early, but when Beric got out of bed you _always_ woke up for a minute. It didn’t matter how careful he was being or how deep in sleep you were. You would always wake up. Beric always felt bad, but you told him you didn’t really mind. You got kisses out of it so it made everything better.

Today was no different. Beric got up and you turned to watch him get ready for the day. He pulled on a clean tunic and turned towards you. You reached an arm out towards him and Beric came closer, taking your hand in his. He kissed it before leaning down to kiss you. Your hand ran over his chest to his cheek, your thumb rubbing his prickly beard.

“Good morning, my love,” Beric said, voice still husky from sleep.

“Morning,” you muttered. Beric pecked your lips one last time before you fell back into the soft sheets, eyes already closing.


	6. Sandor X Reader - Five and One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slight violence

_The five times Sandor Clegane wanted to kiss you_




It was a hot day in King’s Landing and you were positively miserable. You had moved there seven years ago, just before the birth of your nephew, Joffrey. You were used to the cooler climate of Casterly Rock and the only reason you agreed to move into the Red Keep was because of your siblings. You had always been close to them and it had hurt to be so far away from your family.

This is how you found yourself walking to the cooling pools, a little Joffrey in tow. You were easily his favorite person, not including his mother. He absolutely adored you and you adored him too. Joffrey giggled and tugged on your hand.

“Come on Auntie! You promised to teach me how to swim!”

“I know, my love. We’re almost there,” you said with a sweet smile.

Sandor was following closely behind, eyes never leaving your form. Once he realized he was staring, he shook his head lightly to clear his thoughts. Sandor and you had a, friendship, of sorts. He was always around Joffrey, being his guard since birth, and in turn he was almost always around you as well. If Joffrey wasn’t in his lessons or with his mother, he was with you.

You could never say no to Joffrey when he wanted to spend time with you. You loved your nephew dearly and wanted to cherish the time spent with him while you could. It also helped that you liked Sandor’s company and he was with your nephew all the time. You shook yourself of your thoughts and turned to Joffrey.

“We’re here!” Joffrey looked around the cooling pools with wide eyes.

“It’s pretty,” Joffrey said, slightly in awe. There were three pools in the room, each with different depths. The clear water was slightly blue due to the stones at the bottom and the sunlight shining through the large windows made it sparkle. The temperature was significantly lower than outside and you were visibly more relaxed.

“Are you ready to swim, little one?” You said to your nephew. He nodded excitedly, a wide smile on his face. “Alright. Let’s get started then.”

Sandor turned around when you started taking off your outer layer of clothing and only faced you and Joffrey when he heard splashing. He watched as you taught your nephew how to float on his back and when he was having trouble, Sandor watched as you were patient with him.

“Sweetheart, it’s alright,” you cooed. “It takes a while to be able to swim. No one gets it in a day, so don’t worry about that.”

“I bet you got it in a day, Auntie,” Joffrey huffed. You let out a laugh and pinched Joffrey’s cheek.

“Actually, I didn’t know how to swim until I was almost fifteen.”

“That’s so old!”

“You hush, little one!” You said as you tickled Joffrey lightly, your face in a false pout.

“Why did you learn so late?” Joffrey questioned.

“Well, when I was a kid, my father, your grandfather, didn’t want me learning anything of that sort. He viewed swimming as being in the same ring as sword fighting and other, _lordly_ things, things that a lady shouldn’t do. But one day, I fell into the water at Lannisport and almost drowned. Luckily, my father wasn’t far away and managed to get to me in time. After that, he made all of us learn how to swim.”

“So now you’re teaching me how to swim?”

“I am. When Marcella and Tommen are big enough I’ll teach them and if you have any other siblings, I’ll teach them as well.”

After a few more hours, Joffrey had learned how to float correctly and how to hold his breath under water. You were about to teach him how to tread water when someone came walking into the cooling pools, asking for you.

“Lady [y/n], King Robert is calling for you,” the servant said.

“Did he say what he needed me for?” You asked.

“He did not, my lady.”

“Alright. Come on, little one. We should get you back home.”

“But Auntie! I want to stay here with you and to keep swimming,” Joffrey pouted.

“I know, sweetheart. But your father needs me and don’t you want to see your mother? Get some food in that little belly of yours?” You tickled him again and Joffrey’s laugh echoed throughout the chamber.

“Okay, Auntie. Do you think Uncle Jaime and Uncle Tyrion will be there too?” The two of you climbed out of the pool and Sandor handed you some towels.

“Thank you, Ser Clegane,” you said to him with a smile. Sandor only grunted at you and turned away as you looked at Joffrey.

“I’m going to go change real quick. You go with Miss Ava and get changed too, alright?”

“Yes Auntie.” You kissed his forehead before going to the changing rooms.

Sandor watched you walk away and he shook his head. He was having a hard time controlling himself and if he didn’t get his shit together, bad things would happen. But he couldn’t help himself. You were so kind and gentle, and when he saw you interacting with your family, all he could think about was kissing you senseless.

When you walked out of the changing rooms, Sandor clenched his jaw shut and followed closely behind you when you started making your way back inside the Red Keep.




You couldn’t wait to get to Winterfell. The long trip would finally be over and you’d get to sleep in a real bed for the first time in a month. You’d also be able to see Ned and Catelyn again.

“Auntie, you’ve been here before, right?” Joffrey asked you as you rode beside him on your horse. Sandor was behind you, silently listening to your conversation.

“I have. I went with your father some years ago to help with some diplomatic things.”

“Did you enjoy Winterfell?”

“I did. It’s a beautiful place and the Summer snows are absolutely wonderful,” you said.

“It snows in the Summer?” Joffrey’s eyes were wide and you let out a laugh. Sandor snorted lightly behind his helmet but no one heard him.

“It does.”

“But it’s Summer time,” Joffrey said. “Do you think it’ll snow while we’re here?”

“They’re so far North that they get snow all the time, even when it’s Summer. It’s definitely possible that it could snow, but I don’t know for sure.” You gave your nephew a smile. And pointed to the horizon. “We’re almost there.”

Joffrey looked to where you were pointing and saw Winterfell in the distance.

“We’re here to ask Lord Stark to be my father’s Hand, right? Do you think he’ll accept?”

“I hope so. Ned Stark is a good man and he’ll make an excellent Hand of the King.”

Joffrey kept asking questions and you answered them to the best of your ability, Sandor listening to every word. You were the only one that was able to make the prince less of a prick than he normally was and Sandor thought that it was hilarious. Not even his mother could make him do the things you could.

When you crossed Winterfell’s gates, Joffrey went silent and you sat up straighter. Your eyes met Catelyn’s and you smiled at each other. The youngest Stark girl looked at you in awe and you winked at her before Robert made himself known and everyone knelt on the ground. After Ned and Robert greeted each other and Robert looked at Ned’s children, you dismounted your horse and walked up to Cat.

“Lady Stark, it’s good to see you,” you said, giving her a hug. You turned to Ned. “It’s good to see you too, Lord Stark.”

“’It’s been too long,” Ned said as he kissed your hand. Cersei walked up and you moved to the side so the Starks could greet their Queen.

“Nine years, just as the King said.”

“Ned, take me to the crypts. I need to pay my respects,” Robert said, giving no room for argument. You gave your elder sister a sad glance when Robert said that and watched as they walked off.

\---

You had been in Winterfell for a couple days when you saw Joffrey angrily talking to someone, Sandor looming behind him. Brows furrowed, you walked towards the three of them. When you could hear what he was saying, you narrowed your eyes.

“Do you know how much this cloak cost?!” Joffrey yelled. “Tell me how much you think it cost!”

“I-I don’t know, your grace,” the woman stuttered out, clearly terrified.

“Tell me!” The woman whimpered and you stalked towards them.

“Joffrey Baratheon, what is the meaning of this?” You said. You stopped a few feet away from them and put your hands on your hips. Joffrey turned to you and pointed at the woman.

“This peasant poured wine all over my cloak,” Joffrey hissed. Sandor rolled his eyes and shook his head when you glanced at him.

“And that means you can yell at her?” Joffrey was about to speak but you silenced him with a glare. “No, it does not. You can get a new cloak. Now, apologize to her at once.”

You could tell that Joffrey was biting his tongue and you narrowed your eyes slightly. He gave in and looked at the ground before glancing at the woman.

“Please forgive me. I acted rashly and rudely,” Joffrey said, voice low.

“It’s a-alright, your grace,” the woman said. She glanced at you and you motioned for her to leave. When she was gone, you turned to your nephew.

“Joffrey, you need to learn how to keep your emotions in check,” you said.

“She wasn’t paying attention and spilled wine all over me, Auntie.”

“That doesn’t matter. It was an accident and accidents happen.” You took his face in your hands and made him look at you. “You are to be king one day, sweetheart. A king needs to know when to release his anger and when to keep it in check. Yelling at servants because of accidents is not a kingly act.”

“You’re right, Auntie. I am sorry I acted like this,” Joffrey said.

“It is alright, my love. Just remember that when you are king, fear will be needed, yes, but you also need kindness.”

“I will.” Joffrey kissed your cheek and walked away. You sighed and looked at him as he walked away.

“He’s lucky to have you by his side,” Sandor said quietly.

“Let’s just hope that he continues to listen to me,” you said. You gave Sandor a small smile and bowed your head at him before walking back inside the castle.

Sandor let out a breath and leaned against the wall as he watched you leave. You were so kind and he knew that you would be going to find that woman and apologize to her again, even though you didn’t need to. He smacked his fist against the stone and pushed himself upright before walking back into the castle.

3.

The day Marcella was sent to Dorne, you cried. It felt like it was the last time you’d see her and your heart broke as you watched her get smaller and smaller. Once she was a speck on the horizon, you walked with your family and Sansa through the streets of King’s Landing. The crowd was getting restless and when you saw Joffrey get hit in the face and heard the swords zing as they were pulled from their scabbards, your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest.

Joffrey was yelling and fighting broke out. You were with Tyrion and you both watched in horror as the crowd converged on a Septon and ripped his arm from his body.

“Tyrion, where’s Sansa?” You said. Your eyes darted around the street and you saw no sign of her anywhere. Tyrion pushed you towards a guard and he grabbed you before guiding you inside.

You sat down and immediately someone came over to you and checked you for injuries.

“I’m fine,” you said. “Other’s need your help more than I do.”

“My Lady—“

“I’m fine! Where is Lady Sansa, Ser Meryn? Has she made it here safely?” You said as you stood up.

“I haven’t seen her, Lady Lannister,” Meryn said.

“Go out there and find her. Bring her here.”

He was about to speak when you heard Joffrey say, “Let them have her.” 

“If she dies you’ll never get your Uncle Jaime back!” Tyrion said. He walked up to Trant. “Ser Meryn, take some men and go find the Stark girl.”

“I take my orders from the King!” Meryn spat. Tyrion turned to Joffrey, expecting him to say something, but Joffrey just got up and walked away.

“I’ll go talk to him,” you said.

“He listens to you. Go talk some sense into our nephew.”

You started walking to Joffrey when the doors opened with a crash. Spinning on your heel, you were prepared for the horde outside but all you saw was Sandor carrying Sansa. Talking to your nephew was pushed from your mind as you ran to the girl.

“The little bird’s bleeding,” Sandor said as you got to them.

“Sansa! Oh god’s.” You cupped her face in your hands and brushed away her tears. Sansa clung to you, scared out of her mind and as you ushered her away from the commotion, you turned to Sandor.

“Thank you for getting her back,” you said. Sandor said nothing back, but stood straighter.

“Well done, Clegane,” Tyrion said.

“I didn’t do it for you,” Sandor said. His eyes darted in your direction before he stalked off.

4.

When you heard the bells, you knew the siege was happening. You were in your room and ran to the throne room just in time to see the tail end of Joffrey’s men leaving and Sansa walking back to her handmaiden, Shae.

“Sansa!” You said as you approached. “Why aren’t you in the holdfast?”

“The king wished for me to see him off before the battle,” Sansa said.

“I hope he wasn’t too much of an ass?” You said quietly. Sansa’s eyes widened and she shook her head.

“No, never.”

“It’s alright, love. I love my nephew, yes, but he can be such an ass at times even though I’ve tried talking to him about it.” You gave her a smile and kissed her cheek. “The two of you go on and get to the holdfast. I’ll be there shortly.”

“Where are you going?” Sansa asked, worry in her voice.

“To give my brother and nephew my luck for the upcoming battle. Now go!”

Shae took Sansa’s hand and started leading her away. You took a breath before walking outside to find your family.

\---

When you got to where Tyrion and Joffrey were, they were arguing as usual.

“The two of you seem to never stop bickering,” you said. You were walking up the steps, and the men turned to look at you, surprise written all over their faces.

“Auntie? What are you doing here? You should be in the holdfast,” Joffrey said.

“For once we agree on something,” Tyrion said.

“I missed you in the throne room. I came to give the two of you luck for the battle.” You gave them a smile and took Joffrey’s hand.

“You will do well to listen to your uncle, my love. I know the two of you do not get along, but Uncle Tyrion is a smart man and he knows what he’s doing. Now stay safe, and come back to me and your mother, alright?”

Joffrey just nodded and you kissed his forehead. Then you turned to Tyrion.

“Stay safe, little brother,” you said. “I expect to see you for our weekly dinner tomorrow night as always.”

“Of course, dear sister.” Tyrion grabbed your hand and kissed it, giving you a small smile.

“And Ser Clegane, I expect for you to keep my family and yourself alive,” you said to Sandor.

“Yes, Lady [y/n].” Sandor bowed to you and you dipped your head in return.

Turing to face the water, you heard the sound of distant drums and saw the first of Stannis’ fleet appear.

“There they are,” Joffrey said.

“Archer’s to their marks!” Tyrion said. His order was relayed and he looked at you. “It’s time for you to get to the holdfast.”

“Yes, it is.” You took a breath and looked at your family. “I love you both. Come back unharmed.”

Tyrion nodded and pointed at a soldier. “See to it that my sister is escorted safely back to the holdfast and you will be paid your weight in gold.”

“Yes, milord. Right away.”

You started walking away, giving one last glance to the ships appearing one by one. Pushing your nerves aside, you made your way back to the Red Keep and into the holdfast. Once you got there, you thanked the soldier and opened the doors. Sansa saw you almost immediately and walked over to you.

“Has the fighting started yet?” She asked you.

“No, but I saw the fleet. It will start soon enough,” you said. You saw the fear in her eyes and pulled her close. “No harm will come to you, little one. If Stannis manages to win this battle, he will not hurt you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“What I am about to say is not something that sounds nice. Do you want to hear it?”

“Yes.”

“You are a bargaining chip, little one. An ugly fact, but a fact nonetheless,” you said. “Stannis will want to make sure the North falls in line and will need you to help him.”

“Just like Cersei made me do for her.”

“Exactly like that.”

“Will you be hurt?” Worry was in her voice and you gave her a smile.

“I am a Lannister, love. Even though I haven’t done anything with the battle, I am still his enemy. I will be one of the first in here to die.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Sansa said. You kissed her forehead and took her hands.

“Stay strong for the people here. They won’t get it from my sister. Show them the queen you can be,” you whispered. Sansa nodded and you kissed her forehead again. Right then, Cersei came inside the holdfast with Tommen and he came running towards you.

“Auntie!” He said.

“My little love!” You swept him up in your arms and kissed your sisters cheek, the two of you walking to the back of the room.

“I heard you went to the battlements earlier,” Cersei said.

“I did. I missed our brother and your son so I went to them to give them my luck.”

“How kind of you.” There was a slight bite to her words but you ignored it.

The two of you sat down, Tommen sitting on your lap. Tommen fell asleep quickly and you pretended to do the same, listening to Cersei and Sansa talking. It was only when Lancel burst into the room did Tommen wake and you jerked with surprise at the noise. You listened as Lancel updated Cersei on the battle and as she told him to get Joffrey back inside the Red Keep.

When Lancel came back and told Cersei that all hope was lost because the soldiers saw Joffrey leaving, you had to hold back a laugh when Cersei pushed your cousin down and stormed out of the room, Tommen following her. Sansa then saw it fit to take your advice and calm the women, offering to sing a hymn with them.

“You must go,” Shae said to Sansa. “Run to your chamber and bar the door.”

“Come with me!” Sansa whispered.

“I have to say goodbye to someone. You need to run.”

“I’ll go with you,” you said. You locked eyes with Shae and she nodded.

“Come, Sansa. Let’s go.”

\---

When you got to Sansa’s room, you made sure all the windows were shut as Sansa locked the door and brought a lantern over to her vanity.

“We’ll be safe here, love,” you said quietly. Sansa picked up a doll and you sat down.

“The ladies are starting to panic,” a voice said. You jumped from your seat and stood in front of Sansa, ready to take the brunt of an assault until you saw who had spoken.

“Seven hells,” you said, squeezing Sansa’s arm.

“What are you doing here?” Sansa asked him.

“Not going to be here for long. I’m leaving.”

“Where?” You said, approaching him.

“Some place that isn’t burning.” He looked at you and Sansa. “North, most likely.”

“What about the king?” Sansa said.

“He can die on his own, just fine.” Sandor took a drink of wine and stood up. “I can take you with me. Both of you. I can keep you safe.”

“I’ll be safe here,” Sansa said. “Stannis won’t hurt me.”

Sandor surged forward and Sansa flinched back. You stayed silent as Sandor went on about killers and when he was done, Sansa stood up straight and looked Sandor in the eyes.

“You won’t hurt me,” she said.

“No, little bird, I won’t hurt you.” Sandor looked at you and you shook your head.

“I can’t leave either,” you whispered. You saw his face fall for a split second before he turned away.

“Sandor, wait!” He stopped in his tracks, heart beating a mile a minute. That was the first time you had called him by his first name and he already loved the way it rolled off of your tongue. You walked up to him and put your hand on his arm.

“Can we speak outside?” You asked. He nodded and unlocked the door, stepping outside. You turned to Sansa and said, “I’ll be back in a minute, love. Don’t lock the door, we’ll be right outside.”

“Okay.”

You walked through the doorway and closed the door behind you before turning to look at Sandor.

“I can’t leave her by herself,” you said. “Besides Tyrion, I’m her only ally in this gods forsaken place and she needs me. She’s like a child to me.”

“I know,” Sandor said. He looked you in the eyes. “Keep her safe.”

“I will. You stay safe as well. My nephew won’t take your leaving kindly.”

“As you wish, Lady [y/n].”

You bit your lip and after a moment’s hesitation, surged forward to kiss Sandor’s cheek. He stood still in shock and stared at you as you went back inside Sansa’s room. The click of the lock spurred him into motion and Sandor left you and King’s Landing behind.

5.

When you saw your brother step out of the carriage, you swayed slightly. Sansa steadied you and gave you a push.

“Tyrion!” You cried. Running toward your brother, you fell to your knees and embraced him tightly. Tears were running down your face and you felt him wipe them away.

“So you went to Winterfell when I told you to flee. How has that worked out for you?”

“Pretty well. Except for me losing my eye,” you said, laughing softly. “And I see that the rumors were true. You’re the Hand of the Queen.”

“I am.”

“Lord Tyrion, who is this?” You heard the Queen say.

“Your grace, this is my other sister. Lady [y/n],” Tyrion said. He kissed your cheek and the two of you stood up.

“Forgive me, your grace,” you said. “I did not mean to interrupt the formalities.”

“It is quite alright. It’s nice to finally meet you. You’re one of the few people Lord Tyrion speaks highly of, Lady [y/n].”

“I’m flattered, your grace,” you said. Bowing slightly, you looked at Daenerys. “If you’ll excuse me, I should get back to Lady Stark.”

“Of course.”

You turned and returned to your place next to Sansa and watched as they interacted for the first time. What you didn’t see was Sandor riding in, but he saw you.

You were radiant in his eyes, standing there. You didn’t look like the lady he had left behind in King’s Landing. There was an air of confidence around you that you didn’t have before, standing straight up with a sword at your hip and a dangerous glint in your eye. Sandor was so distracted by you, he didn’t realize someone had grabbed his horses reigns until they started speaking to him.

“Milord, I can take your horse to the stables for you,” the man said.

“I’m no lord,” Sandor said gruffly as he dismounted his horse.

“I can still take your horse for you, if you’d like.”

Sandor grunted as a reply, but let the man take his horse anyways. He didn’t really care what happened to the horse, if he was being completely honest. All he could focus on was you.

\---

At the meeting, you finally saw Sandor Clegane. You were sitting next to Bran and Sandor was standing at the back of the room. The two of you had made eye contact and you gave him a smile, tilting your head in greeting. He did the same and you turned your attention to the meeting going on.

Lord Umber had just left and now Lyanna Mormont was talking to Jon. You loved how sassy she was and so did almost everyone else. Then, Tyrion started talking.

“If anyone survives the war to come, we’ll have Jon Snow to thank,” Tyrion said. “Thanks to his courage, we have brought with us the greatest army the world has ever seen. We have two full-grown dragons. And soon, the Lannister army will march North to join our cause.”

You sat straighter at those words and looked at Sansa, brows furrowed. That couldn’t be true. Cersei would never join forces with the Starks and the last Targaryen, least of all the two people in the world she despised the most: you and Tyrion. Tyrion kept talking but you weren’t paying attention anymore. You were too busy looking around the room, gauging the people’s reactions. 

Lady Mormont was seething in her seat, Royce was shaking his head in disbelief, and everyone else was trying to speak all at once. You made eye contact with Sandor and cocked your head to the side, silently asking if it was true. He nodded and you sat back in your seat, mind running a mile a minute.

The meeting was over soon after that bomb was dropped on you. You kissed Sansa’s cheek before walking to the back of the room and stopping right in front of Sandor.

“Sandor,” you said, looking up at him.

“Lady [y/n],” he said, bowing slightly.

“Just [y/n]’s fine. Don’t feel much like a lady nowadays.” You laughed and Sandor scoffed lightly.

“You serving the Little Bird now?”

“In a sense. Brienne and I both protect her but I’m also protecting her little brother, Bran. I also give her advice when needed,” you said. “It’s not what my father had in mind when he taught me war tactics and probably not what my brothers thought would happen when I started training with a sword.”

“You seem happy,” Sandor said.

“I am. It’s been a long road to travel, but I’m glad that I got to Winterfell in one piece. Well, mostly.” You let out another laugh, Sandor frowning.

“When did that happen?”

“I was almost at Winterfell when I ran into Brienne and Podrick. Pod recognized me and convinced Brienne to let me tag along. Not long after, we found Sansa and Theon being attacked by some of the Bolton men. One of them got my eye but I took his life.” You shrugged your shoulders nonchalantly but Sandor stayed quiet and let you explain how you had gotten to stand by the Starks side.

He heard all of what you said, but couldn’t stop staring at you. He had known you were alive due to hearing it come from Jon’s and Tyrion’s mouths but seeing you here, in the flesh, made his brain stop working. He short circuited even more when you told him you had helped out with the Battle of the Bastards, but calmed down when you said it was just with the strategy.

“I’ll also be fighting the dead when they arrive.” You looked at Sandor and found him staring back at you, face unreadable. “Sandor?”

“You’re what?”

“Fighting in the Great War. I’d planned on it before Cersei said she was going to help us and I’m still going to now. Even if I don’t think she’s actually going to send anyone to help. My sister only loved five people in this world and now it’s down to one.” You were about to continue, but someone came up to you and said that Sansa needed you.

“I’m sorry, Sandor. This conversation will have to be continued later. I hope you find your stay in Winterfell better than the last.” Tilting your head slightly, you walked away.

Sandor watched you go and rubbed is face in irritation. He didn’t want you to fight, especially since he’s seen them up close, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop you. Sighing to himself, Sandor started walking deeper into the castle, mind running all over the place.

_The one time Sandor Clegane kissed you_

1.

The dead were here and no matter how much you thought you were, you weren’t ready. You were up in the battlements with Sansa and Arya, watching the Dothraki being obliterated by the Night King’s army and to say you were scared would be an understatement. When Sansa went down into the crypts, you stayed up top with Arya and shot arrow after arrow at the dead.

The dragons were impressive but when the cold winds came whipping through Winterfell and obscured them and everything around you, you went down off of the battlements to join your brother Jaime, helping with the retreat. Once the trench was lit, you took a second to breathe. This small moment would allow who was left to regroup and make sure they were still equipped to fight the battle.

“You should get to the crypts, [y/n],” Jaime said. You glared at him and he flinched slightly.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m perfectly able to fight, just the same as you.”

“I just don’t want you to die!”

“No one here wants to die, Jaime. But I’d rather die here, defending everyone, and not run away like a coward,” you said. You turned and grabbed his arm. “I’m not leaving. I’m going to fight by your side, okay?”

“Alright.” Jaime kissed your cheek just as soldiers started yelling.

“Man the walls!” Was all you heard.

Sharing a look with your brother, the two of you ran up to the battlements, Jaime relieving the archers and you sending them up higher. You sheathed your sword and took out your Dragonglass knife, readying it for when the Wights came over the walls. Jumping up and down slightly, the first Wight came and you stabbed it in the head.

\---

Sandor was faring no better than anyone else. All he could see was fire and all he could think about was you. The only thing that took his mind off of you was Arya. Seeing her in danger spurred him into motion and he found himself running through the halls of Winterfell to get her to safety.

\---

When the dead started rising again, you felt your heart drop. You were in the courtyard with Jaime and you blindly grabbed his hand. He squeezed it and you looked at him, fear all over your face.

“Fight till our last,” you said. Jaime nodded.

“Fight till our last.”

You were soon joined by Brienne and Podrick, the four of you fighting off the new dead with everything you had. Blood was flying everywhere, the sounds of fighting and your own heart beating were the only sounds you could hear. You only stopped fighting when the Wight you were fighting dropped without anyone harming it. Exhausted, you stumbled back, falling against Jaime.

“We’ve won?” You said, breathing heavily.

“I think so,” Jaime said back. You let out a small laugh and turned to embrace your brother. He hugged back and after you let go, you saw Sandor walking towards you.

“Oh thank the gods! You’re alright!” You said, walking towards him as well.

There was a smile on your face and before you knew it, Sandor had swept you into his arms and was kissing you like he was never going to see you again. After a moment, you started kissing back, the initial surprise over. When Sandor felt you reciprocating, he snaked one hand down to your waist and the other to your cheek.

Sandor stopped the kiss and put his forehead to yours, breathing deeply. Your eyes were still closed and when you felt him start to move away, you grabbed his arms and stopped him.

“[Y/n], I—“

“I love you,” you blurted, interrupting him.

“What?” He had a look of bewilderment on his face and you giggled.

“I love you, Sandor Clegane. I have for a long time.”

He said nothing and pulled you in for another kiss. You could feel the smile on his face and you couldn’t keep one off of yours either.

“I love you too,” Sandor muttered.


	7. Sandor X Reader - Exhausted Parents Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt #20 - Exhausted Parents Kiss  
> Warnings: none

A cry jolted you awake in the middle of the night and you groaned softly before getting up. Your first born was only a few days old and it seemed like the only thing he did was cry. Shuffling tiredly to his crib, you picked your son up, shushing him softly. He wasn’t calming down, however, even when you tried to feed him.

“Love?” You heard Sandor say from the doorway. Turning, you saw your husband standing in the doorway.

“I got him. Go back to bed,” you said.

“You need the sleep more than I do. Give him here.” Sandor held out his arms and you carefully transferred your son to Sandor.

“He’s not hungry. I think he just wanted cuddles,” you said.

“I’ll put him back to sleep. Now go to bed.”

You hummed and kissed Sandor’s cheek before leaving the room and falling into bed. A few minutes later, Sandor came back and collapsed on the bed, groaning into his pillow.

“He fall asleep?” You whispered.

“Yes,” Sandor said, voice muffled.

He turned and grabbed you, pulling you close. You snuggled closer and looked up at your husband. You kissed his jaw before kissing him lightly on the lips. He kissed back tiredly before pulling back and throwing the blankets over you, both of you falling asleep shortly after.


End file.
